Honesty
by elementneko
Summary: All it takes is a little bit of honesty to get things moving along. For lack of a better title. ShikaxIno one-sided ChoxIno


Ino sighed and twisted her golden locks between her slim fingers. She was at an impasse with the man sitting next to her since about three days ago. The two hadn't talked since it happened. But she was growing jaded with their little game of who-tells-first. Sure it had only been three days, but she really wasn't a very patient person, especially when it came to him. Which probably wasn't the best thing in the world considering just _who_ exactly he was.

Choji sat across from them and from his expression he could tell something was up between the two.

"Okay," he started, "What's up with you guys? You haven't even looked at each other this whole time."

Ino narrowed her eyes and Shikamaru visibly stiffened. His jaw even clenched, but it was brief.

"Choji," the Nara began with an exasperated sigh, "Nothing's 'up' with us. Right," he paused, "Ino?"

Ino's chest grew tight and she had to force herself to speak. "Yep. " Her sky-like eyes looked away from either of the men she was with and she waited for something else to happen. She figured Choji would get annoyed and leave. Or she would, from lack of anything happening with Shikamaru.

The kind ninja shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "Guys, it's been like an hour. And nothing. You guys have hardly talked to _me_." He frowned, then. "Is it me?"

Ino's eyes widened and she quickly threw out an apology. "Of course it's not you, Choji! It's this bonehead over here." Her eyes then narrowed while she thrust her thumb in the direction of whom she was talking about, all while, of course, not looking at him.

"Of course!" Choji exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table, "What did you do?"

Shikamaru glared at his chubby friend. "I didn't do _anything_."

"Jerk."

Choji looked at their female friend and Shikamaru's face reddened slightly.

"…Seriously, what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing, Choji," Ino replied, standing and paying for her share of the meal. "But that's the problem."

The girl left the two boys, one trying to sink into the chair and the other staring at him.

"Shikamaru…"

"Nothing, Cho."

"Come ooonnnn, I can't believe you kept this from me!"

"Kept what, Choji?"

"I don't know! That's the point! C'mon, why won't you tell me?"

Choji had developed a saddened look, complete with a deep frown and furrowed eyebrows and Shikamaru didn't think he could handle it. He hated dealing with sad people and it made it worse that it was his best friend.

"We just… Had an argument," he explained halfheartedly. Choji just started at him, completely expecting the whole truth from his friend. Shikamaru just shuffled uncomfortably under his friends gaze.

"That's obvious bull, Shikamaru. You would've already complained to me about a stupid argument. This is obviously something more. Something _different_. Tell me what really happened."

Once again the lethargic boy's face reddened and he took a deep breath while rubbing at his head.

"Okay, okay, _fine_." He made a face. "Troublesome. That's what it all is. I don't even know how it even _happened_…"

Choji leaned over, "How what happened?" He inquired with anticipation. It wasn't often his friend was so reluctant to tell him something so he knew it had to be big.

Shikamaru once again shuffled awkwardly, "Well, okay, here's what happened…

We were talking, well she was talking, and she asked some questions and somehow she got me to ask a question back and, well, you know how she is, she wouldn't let it go and somehow neither of us was –are – willing to answer without the other telling first and…"

"Shikamaru! Slow down! What question? What are you waiting for each other to tell?"

The Nara mumbled something with a crimson face.

"What was that?"

"If we_ like_ each other."

Choji was silent for a few moments before he dropped his head onto the table with a loud BANG!

"You guys… ARE IDIOTS!" He lifted his head and began screaming at his friend, completely ignoring the looks he receive from everyone in the restaurant. Shikamaru took on a surprised look but before he could get a word out, Choji was already dragging him away, money already laid out on the table.

"SHIKAMARU NARA! GO TELL THAT STUBBON GIRL YOU LOVE HER NOW!"

"Choji!" Shikamaru hissed, "Shut up!" He pulled his raving friend to the side. "I can't go tell her _I love her_!" He hissed again quietly, looking around to make sure no one he knew heard.

"WHY NOT!"

Shikamaru shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath, rubbing his head to rid the headache that was forming.

"Because, Choji, she doesn't like me that way. It would only make things awkward."

Choji rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Then why do you think she wants to know so badly?"

Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly. "Probably because she wants attention, hopes I don't, or…"

"Or what?"

"Or I don't know. Women are complicated. _She's_ complicated."

Choji smiled knowingly. "Which is why you looovvveee her!"

"I do not love her."

"Don't lie to me, Shikamaru!"

"Fine, sorry…" He grumbled and leaned against the wall he had pulled them over to and closed his eyes.

"Besides," his friend started again, "She feels the same way."

Immediately Shikamaru's heart jumped in his chest and his eyes opened. "What? No she doesn't."

Choji shook his head. "Geez, Shikamaru, it's like you don't know our loud friend at all."

"I do know her, it's just-"

"It's just that she's upset because nothing's happening, as she put it? It's just because she's waiting for you to be a man and tell her you love her? Why do you think she's so upset? She's afraid you don't like her. And if you do, she's getting annoyed you won't just tell her!"

Shikamaru looked at his friend, his cheeks dusted with pink.

"How would you know all this, Choji?"

His friend only smiled dejectedly. "Because I_ know_ her, Shikamaru."

"Choji…" It clicked in his head an immediately he felt sorry.

"Don't. It's okay, really. Just get her. And promise me you'll treat her right. I know you both deserve each other."

Shikamaru could only nod, already being pushed by his cubby friend to go get the blond who, he just realized, had both their hearts.

It didn't take long to find the girl he was looking for. Ino was tending to the flowers in her family's shop, looking very focused. The door dinged, signaling his arrival, and the blond stood quickly with a practiced smile. "Hello, welcome to-" she noticed who it was. "Oh. What?" She bit out, going back to what she was doing without sparing him another look.

"Ino."

She paused with what she was doing at his voice. It sounded deeper than she remembered; quieter even. She moved her head back enough to see him with peripheral vision. "What?" She asked softly, her hand dangling just over the petals on the flower in front of her.

He started to move closer so she turned around. Suddenly she found herself very close to an intense-looking Shikamaru and Ino could hardly find her breath. His eyes were lidded and she found her drawn to them.

"I love you." He told her. She had just enough time for her mouth to unhinge with surprise before he swooped his head down to kiss her. He pressed his lips to hers, trying to get her to coalesce with and when he slowly released pressure to end the lip lock, Ino's hands took hold of the front of his shirt to pull him closer. Her blue eyes closed and she returned the kiss, one hand freeing his shirt to swerve around to the back of his head, trying to force them even closer.

Time passed all two quickly when the two finally parted, their breathing equally shallow. Both of their faces held red longing.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Shikamaru apologized, kissing the side of her mouth. Blue eyes slipped shut for a few moments before opening again, shining brightly.

"I'm just glad you finally did. Bonehead." She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes, though the smallest tilt of the lips was visible. She let out a short laugh before once again merging their lips, her arms closely around his shoulders and his securely around her waist.


End file.
